With the continuous development of the economy, the banknote processing load continuously increases, and the requirement for processing capacity of banknote processing apparatuses is improved accordingly. Currently, banknote processing apparatuses generally used main include an automatic banknote depositing and withdrawing machine, a dispenser, and the like. In these apparatuses, banknote receiving and dispensing devices are widely used.
Currently, banknote conveying mechanisms widely used in the banknote receiving and outputting devices have a defect of having a complex structure, for example, a motor is used to control the opening and closing of a clamping mechanism, and a rack and a gear are used to convey the clamping mechanism, and these mechanisms have complex configurations, and are apt to cause failures such as mechanism jamming.